


That Grey Sweater

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2019 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 6: domestic/marriage, M/M, sengen week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Gen leaned against the wall, a coy smirk on his lips.Any trace of exhaustion left Senku as his eyes trailed up Gen’s body. His legs encased in striped grey and white thigh-high stockings, just barely reaching the bottom of what, well, Senku could only assume was a light grey sweater of some sort.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082537
Comments: 18
Kudos: 324





	That Grey Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> My wonderful, perfect Al gave this a really good look over and made it a 100x times better!! You're the absolute best and I love you!!! <3 
> 
> sengen week 2019 day 6: domestic/marriage! 
> 
> This is heavily inspired by tloraxin on tumblr. You can view the amazing pic [here!!!](https://tloraxin.tumblr.com/post/189921455204/there-is-this-new-super-pervy-sweater-style-going)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Senku cracked his neck walking through the door, happy to finally be home at a decent time. He’d been working plenty of overtime this past month, along with Chrome, running several experiments.

They finally had a breakthrough two days ago. With nothing to do now except wait for results, Chrome had declared he was going home to Ruri and strongly suggested Senku do the same. 

Senku agreed, as he was running on more coffee than sleep these days, lucky to catch a few hours of rest before forcing himself back to the office. He couldn’t even remember the last decent meal he ate, surviving on vending machine food and the occasional take-out. 

He supposed his boyfriend waiting for him was also an incentive to get home, especially since Gen had finally gotten home from a six-month tour four days ago and Senku still hadn’t had a chance to see him outside of a quick video chat when he found a few minutes to himself. 

Senku kicked his shoes off, dropping his keys in the bowl beside the door, smiling softly at the extra set already there. 

“Gen?” He called, walking further into the apartment, throwing his bag onto a chair, his jacket following soon after. 

Hearing footsteps softly coming down the hall, he turned, undoing his tie, and promptly choked. 

Gen leaned against the wall, a coy smirk on his lips.

Any trace of exhaustion left Senku as his eyes trailed up Gen’s body. His legs encased in striped grey and white thigh-high stockings, just barely reaching the bottom of what, well, Senku could only  _ assume  _ was a light grey sweater of some sort. 

Cut in essentially three pieces, pale skin was peeking through the sleeves that were still somehow long enough to form sweater paws. A long strip fell down his front, just barely keeping his  _ modesty _ in check, little bows running along the side as a way to keep it all together, showing off dusty nipples to Senku’s hungry gaze. 

A lazy smirk flitted across his lips as Gen prowled towards him. 

“This for me?” Senku asked, wrapping one arm around his waist to bring him closer, trying not to show his surprise at finding no back to the cloth trying to pass as shirt, two bows doing their best to keep it together. 

Gen scoffed, “For you?  _ Please _ , Senku-chan, don’t be silly. I was waiting for my other boyfriend to come see me, since you couldn’t bother to call or anything.” 

“Poor bastard.” He snickered. “Think he’ll be pissed I get his surprise?” 

“And who says you get to have me?” 

Gen wrapped his arms around Senku’s neck, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Senku gave a low groan as he smoothly grinded against him, his pants becoming tighter by the second. 

“Along with previous results, the evidence ten billion percent supports that-” 

Gen slammed their lips together again, body shaking with laughter. 

He rolled his eyes, “Chrome?” 

“Who else?” Gen asked, pulling his tie the rest of the way off. “You should be happy Chrome-chan was good enough to text me you were on your way.” 

“Oh? Should I reward him then?” 

Gen laughed brightly. “Depends on the rewards. Ruri-chan may not like it.” 

Senku snorted, “Where did you even get this?” He ran his hands over the extremely soft material, enjoying the way the little bow ties rubbed against Gen’s nipples. 

The hitch in Gen’s breath told him he liked it too. 

“What’s the matter, Senku-chan?” He moaned lightly. “Don’t like it?” 

“It’s oddly growing on me” he murmured, kissing down Gen’s neck, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the couch. He plopped down, dragging Gen along with him. 

Gen stretched himself, Senku massaging his feet, the silk stockings slipping easily down smooth legs. 

Senku began kissing up his legs, biting and sucking at the skin while one hand sneaked under the shirt, lightly jerking Gen’s cock. 

“Ah- ah, Senku- ch-chan” Gen whimpered as Senku dragged him lower on the couch, pushing his legs higher as he moved to swallow Gen whole. 

“Oh fuuuck” He moaned, hands reaching to tug at his hair. 

Senku moaned around the cock in his mouth, one hand finding the hidden butt plug, easing it out before shoving it back in. 

Gen cried, a whimpering mess, “Hng, Senku-chan, been to-too long. Close.” 

Senku said nothing, sucking harder, grinding his own dick against the couch for some type of relief. 

Within moments Gen was cumming down his throat; Senku swallowing quickly. Then he pulled away with a wet plop, surging forward, slamming mouths together in a harsh kiss. 

They parted, panting heavily. 

“Turn over” Senku ordered, pulling out the butt plug and throwing it somewhere. He’d worry about finding it later. Gen struggled to do as told as Senku tore his shirt off, undoing his jeans enough to pull his aching cock out. 

Gen stared at him coyly over his shoulder, lightly shaking his ass at Senku to hurry him up. He gave a cry of surprise as Senku slapped it once, twice, biting at his hips. 

“Senku-chan” He whined. 

“Something you want, Gen?” 

He whimpered. 

“Come on now.” Another smack landed on his ass. “I can’t read your mind, mentalist. You have to tell me what you want.” 

“Fuck me” He begged. “Senku-chan, fuck me, please!” 

Senku massaged his ass, kissing up his back. “That’s better.” He eased himself inside, breath hitching at the tight warmth clenching around him. “Fuck.” He muttered, gripping Gen’s hips. “Fuck, you’re so tight. It's been way too long.”

Gen stuttered a laugh, “It’ll be even longer if you don’t start moving, you as-ah!” 

Senku smirked, pushing Gen further into the couch as his hips snapped forward. “Sorry. Were you saying something?” 

“Ah-asshole” Gen moaned out. 

Senku laughed breathlessly, thrusting harder, one hand reaching over to jerk Gen’s cock while the other played with a nipple. 

Their cries filled the room, the slapping of their skin sounding obscenely loud. 

“Senku- Senku-chan.” 

“Yeah” He hissed. “Come on. Come for me. Need to feel you cumming around my cock.” 

Gen gave a loud cry, messing up his sweater and the couch. 

Groaning, Senku held Gen tightly to him as spilled inside. 

Slowly pulling out, he tugged Gen closer to him, rearranging them into a more comfortable position. Catching their breath, Gen wrinkled his nose, wiggling around. “You have me resting in the cum.” 

Senku snorted. “It's yours.” 

“That doesn’t mean I want to sit in it!” 

Senku snickered, kissing the annoyed scowl away before helping him up. 

“I’m tired and I’d rather fall asleep in our bed.” 

Gen agreed, wobbingly down the hall towards their room to clean up and change clothes. 

Senku watched him snuggled under their blankets, looking at him expectantly when he made no move to join him. 

“Senku-chan?” 

“Hm?” 

Gen frowned, “Is something wrong?” 

“No.” Senku crawled on the bed, cupping Gen’s face softly. Gen leaned into his palms, curious but trusting. “I just really missed you.” 

Gen blushed furiously, still unused to genuine affection. “I missed you too, Senku-chan.”

“Marry me!” He blurted out. 

Gen blinked. “What?” 

Embarrassed, Senku made a show of pulling his side of the covers back and crawling underneath. 

“You heard me.” He said. 

“Are….are you serious?” 

“Ten billion percent.” 

“Senku-chan!” Gen whined, sitting up. 

Senku turned his back, pulling the blanket over himself. “I’m not asking again.” 

“You utter bastard!” Gen cried, tugging at the cover. “That was a horrible proposal. You didn’t even ask, you demanded!” 

“Take it or leave it, mentalist!” 

They fought over the blanket, Gen trying to get Senku to face him while he stubbornly refused to do so. With a final tug, Gen fell forward, landing on Senku’s back with a thud. 

They snorted with laughter, Gen rolling off his back. Senku flipped himself over, a hopeful smile. 

“Yes” Gen smiled back. “My answer is yes.” 

“Knew it” He said, pulling Gen down for a kiss. Gen snorted. 

“You’re giving me a better proposal.” 

“Nope!” 

“Senku-chan!” 

“Can’t hear you, asleep.” 

“Asshole.” Gen grumbled, snuggling close. He chuckled softly, holding his fianceé tightly, feeling his body relax. 

Senku thought of the ring he had hidden in a container labeled  _ Toxic _ for several months, wondering how mad Gen would be if he slipped the ring on him without him noticing. 

He smiled at the idea, deciding to try it out later as sleep finally claimed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> And seriously go check out the pic! It is so amazing! I squeal everytime I look at it!!


End file.
